


It'll be ok.

by orphan_account



Series: Tumblr Requests! [4]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, M/M, Sean McLoughlin Egos, Soft Anti
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22411528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Chase feels like shit, as usual.
Relationships: antiaverage
Series: Tumblr Requests! [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579141
Kudos: 37





	It'll be ok.

Stupid. It was all so stupid. Why couldn't he just do one thing right for once? 

Chase stared at himself in the mirror, his hair was frazzled and his eyes had deep bags underneath them. He was a wreck both on the outside and on the inside. 

Yet, for once in his life, he couldn't cry. It wasn't right. The one time he needed it the tears wouldn't flow, and it ached. His entire head ached. 

"You fucked up again." He said to himself, gripping the sides of the sink until his palms turned red. 

A scream was caught in his throat, but not even that would be let out. Someone would hear him, with how thin the walls seemed to be. It was suffocating. 

"Chase?" 

He flinched at the sound of his name being called, and automatically covered his face with his hand. Nobody could see him like this, not yet. 

"Chase, are you-" 

Anti turned the corner into the open door but stopped. He looked almost angry, or hurt; a combination of emotions that didn't fit properly together. Chase merely stayed tense and pretended not to see him. 

"Hey, hey it's okay. What's wrong?" Anti stepped forward, opening up his arms.

It broke him. So many things were wrong. Nothing seemed right. He couldn't hold back anything anymore, and he finally cried. A mindless blubbering sent him shaking more than he was before. 

"I-I...everything is-I just can't-" 

"No, don't cry. " Anti pulling Chase into his arms. "I hate it when you cry.” 

This just made Chase cry harder, clinging to the other's warmth as if it was his only source of energy. 

"It just hurts. Everything hurts, Anti."


End file.
